Usuario discusión:Paola Scarlet
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Vocaloid Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Archivo:Vocaloid Senbonzakura 1.jpg. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Asura.Shinigami (Discusión) 21:27 7 nov 2011 Re: Si bueno pues me gusta ayudar, lo de la otra version de just a game de gumi con gakupo no creo que sea tan relevante aunque se puede mecionar como en otras paginas de canciones y lo de la sinopsis puse lo que entendi aunque = crei que no era el punto talvez sea algo mas profundo pero algo es algo Naruloid ragnarok 23:58 13 nov 2011 (UTC)♠♥Lo Freak es Cool♥♠ Re: Pregunta Bueno, nunca me habia percado de ese error, y muchas personas confunden el significado de estas palabras (hasta yo xD), pero por supuesto se puede corregir, y por supuesto que te apoyo a ti y a tu profesor xD!!! Salu2!!! 21:41 23 nov 2011 (UTC)Naruloid ragnarok ♠♥Lo Freak es Cool♥♠ WOW!!!! eso si que es increible ya quiero un profe asi para que me pase con diez si lo doy mas canciones xD yo solo habia escuchado de una migo que tenia una maestra que le gustaba el anime (tambien muy dificil de creer) T_T por que yo no tengo uno asi xD. ah y que bueno que ya arreglaste tu duda salu2!!!Naruloid ragnarok 04:02 24 nov 2011 (UTC) ♠♥Lo Freak es Cool♥♠ Re: Tengo una Duda Pz creo que si es una medida estube investigando (no me preguntes como) y me sale que es una media no se exactamente de que (porque no parece ser de centimetros) pero seguire investigando Espero que esto sirva^^ Naruloid ragnarok 04:06 1 dic 2011 (UTC) ♠♥Lo Freak es Cool♥♠ Hola Bueno, hem, creo que tus publicaciones tienen algo malo, se supone que cuando publicas algo, tienes que poner que fue lo q entendiste por eso, no solo el titulo, en la wikia, eres la unica que no pone la descripcion del PV, sin ofender, se supone que esto estra echo para gente que no conoce sobre la informacion para eso es, pone lo que entendiste, buscalo con sub, solo pido es. Alonxii-San Hola!! Gracias por completar Madam Merry-Go-Round, yo no sabia esos datos, y te agradesco que hayas la completado, porque adoro esa canción, Garcias!! Kura-Chan 13:03 9 dic 2011 (UTC)Kura-ChanKura-Chan 13:03 9 dic 2011 (UTC) Duda Hola! amm bueno mi duda es si me dejas usar porfavor la traduccion que hiciste de Suisei para subtitular el video y por supuesto que te dare los creditos, pero quiero saber si me das permiso. Naruloid ragnarok 19:36 9 dic 2011 (UTC) Mega aclaracion Yo no soy la que pongo Miku Zatsune si no lo edito de nuevo para que diga Hatsune, porque siempre que me pongo la computadora abro la pagina (esta mismma) y me fijo a ver que editaron, y siempre miro que editan esa cancion un usuario no registrado yy miro que pone Miku Zatsune y yo le vuelvo a poner Hatsune, ademas que puso otras cosas peleando de que es una octava mas alta que miku y todo ese rollo. Mira no te estoy reclamando ni nada, nomas te digo que soy inoscente y yo no era la que ponia a Zatsune, lo juro :(, siempre miro que "x" usuario no registrado pone eso. Grax bueno aqui esta ya el video comet grax por dejarme usar la traduccion pero por supuesto claro que lo subtitulo xD y la proxima vez tratare que no salga la maldita marca puf! si bueno lo ultimo se lo quitare solo lo puse por que ya se acecan esas fechas xD, y siempre es bueno recibir criticas que te ayudan a hacer las cosas mejor asi que no te preocupes. y si siquieres subtitulo todas las que has traducido xD (algo asi como un equipo xD) salu2!!! Naruloid ragnarok 15:39 11 dic 2011 (UTC) claro que si aqui esta lgag158bela@hotmail.com estare esperando xD sera genial Re: Hola claro pero pasame tu correo para agregarte porque no me llegan las invitaciones y asi para mas seguras ¿no? y solo dime que dia, tengo libre entre semana de 9 a 3 solo dime cuando ^^ Salu2!!!Naruloid ragnarok 00:12 13 dic 2011 (UTC) agregada!!! lamento no estar disponible cuando me hablaste esque normalmente despues de horario que te di entro a si en mini lapsos pero si estas ocupada tempras yo tratare de estar en ese momento ^^ no problem Moonlit Bear Hola Paola! Encontre un comentario en Youtube sobre Moonlit Bear: Pa' más, date cuenta del paralelismo. El nombre de Miku es Eve Moonlit, o sea Eva, quien también cometió el Pecado Original al robar la fruta prohibida. Y pa' colmo Eve sale con una capucha negra, el típico atuendo de "una bruja" (acuérdate como﻿ termina ella en la secuela de esta canción) Podrias ayudarme aser una curiosidad con este Comentario?? sip y tu? a por cierto talvez no me veras conectada pero lo estoy xD Judgement Of Corruption Hola Pau soy yo de nuevo Kasaneteo e traigo otro comentario de youtube que estaves se trata de la cancion Judgement Of Corruption esta canción esta padre! y creo por﻿ la parte de la canción que dice Contrato-demonio, coleccionar-contenedor, recuperar-regenerar, necesidad precio que Kaito hizo un pacto con el demonio y que a cambio de que le de a los siete pecadores, él salvara a su hija. a ok gracias por el dato perdon si cause algun inconveniente XD --Darth fobos 01:26 20 dic 2011 (UTC)-darth fobos 8:55 19 dic 2011 (UTC) Videos!! hola pao... pz ya termine de subtitular la de master of the court y yo creo lo subo mañana junto con el de master of the graveyard que yo creo lo termino hoy. bueno de culquier forma aqui te publicare los links Salu2!!!! Naruloid ragnarok 17:42 20 dic 2011 (UTC) Hello!! bueno es solo para avisarte que ya termine du subtitular los video pero nose aun cuando los vaya a subir (no se si mañana u otro dia) puesto que ando a falta de internet (y ahorita me lo estoy robando xD NTC) pero ya estan!!! *saltando de la emocion* = y te dejo aqui los links eso es todo salu2!!!Naruloid ragnarok 05:30 22 dic 2011 (UTC) bueno que bueno que te gustaron :D ya corregire los errorcitos, lo bueno es que youtube da opciones para editar y tapar los errores xD Te Gusta Len? Haber, dejame ver si entendi. dijste que para que un vocaloid te gustara tendria que tener una buena pronunciacion, Tu no has leido los comentarios de Nico video que dice que tiene mala pronunciacion y esas cosas, bueno lo demas esta bien, solo esa pequeña parte no entendi, si te gusta como canta o porque no te figaste en los comentarios de nico video, an contado maravillas de lo mal que habla esa es la unica parte que no entiendo, te respeto Muxo Solo tengo esa Duda Perdon la mala otrografia (24-12-2011 00:34) Alonxii-San Ayuda Android Hola, Queria Pedirte Que me Recomiendes unas Canciones para Ponerle a mi Celular, Por que tengo pocas, canciones y queria Saber si tienes algo que Recomendarme (25-12-2011 / 21:11) Alonxii-San